Roommates
by Ira Dei
Summary: In which alcohol results in some not-so-bad outcomes, although the hangover still sucks like hell. Prompt-based short fics. SaboAce.


_Prompt-based shortfic, prompt credit to snogfairy at tumblr._

_**#1**__ waking up together after their first time._

* * *

So the thing is, alcohol always helps to make some crazy thoughts come true.

They are obviously not married because they are simply some brats who's still in their third year of university that happened to attend last night's party-which is quite a blast-until Ace and his certain roommate had decided to get wasted and made a not-so-bad decision to do some sexy times afterwards when they made it into their room. Ace had to admit-however hard for him to admit-that his first time had been a pretty rough one, although the fact that he's the bottom one does never occurs to his mind.

He still enjoyed it so much, except that right now his body is filled with all those red, obvious bite marks.

Now he can't get out.

Shit.

So that is why, as for the moment, Ace prefers to just curl on the bed, lay down, and enjoy the morning-while surprised that he didn't woke up that late considering how heated last night and how his back aches so much. While last night's heated moment is quite pleasing, Ace rather not to think about it right now and the sunlight that passed through his window is actually calming and comforting. It's Saturday and both of them have no class at weekends, also he's too tired to think or really want to do anything for now. His body felt really weak, which is unusual since he's used to do some rigorous exercises.

Either that all of these times he's actually still weak, or probably Sabo loves to play it rough or won't give up until several rounds, Ace didn't count.

Oh yeah, Sabo.

Ace just realized a minute later that Sabo is still sleeping beside him.

Naked, smells like sweat and kind of smelly. In another moment, Ace will protest about how they reek so damn much. Ace is that kind of a person that is unexpectedly a clean freak, so if it's in another situation, maybe he will smack this blond's head and tell him to fuck off and clean those stinky shits. But obviously since this situation is not really their usual doings, they had been to tired to do some cleaning before getting to sleep, but at least the fact that Sabo still holds him tight even though that the said blond is getting deep into his sleep and snoring and stuffs actually seemed hillarious for Ace.

Being sweet and not-so-romantic at the same time.

How lovely.

"Wake up, silly. It's morning already."

Sabo groans upon hearing Ace's voice. Those little kisses that Ace gave while he tried to wake the said blond also tickles and Sabo is forced to wake up. Another groan and those dark blue eyes finally open. "…by morning, what time is it?"

"It's 9 AM, damn late even for Saturday morning."

"Fuck, Ace. That's too soon."

Ace chuckles.

Surprisingly enough, Sabo isn't really the morning people type. It was always Ace's job to force the scarred man to wake up early every morning whenever Sabo got a morning class; and it's not like their schedule differs that much. They did go to each different majors, sure, but being three years living as a roommate together, they sort of adjusting on which class they want to take, so basically almost every day, they will go to university and come back at the same time. Sometimes if one of them has a day off or nothing to do, the other will pay a visit to their part-time workplace, and occasionally, if both of them have the same day-off together, they decided to crash a party or two and take some free alcohol, sometimes if they're not really in the mood for party, they will bring tupperwares, get the foods immediately and leave.

Life of a college student is adventurous enough.

"Don't you got somewhere to go around twelve? I thought you're going to work today."

Ace didn't remember when did he become so worried of Sabo's. It shouldn't be his responsibility at the first place but there's this strange feeling that you got to take care of your roommate-presumably accidental boyfriend at this point-and seeing them falling apart is kind of leaving something that doesn't feel right in your heart.

"Yeah Ace, I do. I need to leave in… yes, three hours or so."

"Two, dumbass. You didn't count the 45 minutes you're on bus and the train."

"Oh yeah, two hours."

And then another silence.

Well, in exchange of all the mess, at least Sabo still be the one who's the best when it comes to cooking things (of course second after Sanji but Sanji is not his roommate so what can Ace say) at this house. He did some admirable cleaning, which pleases Ace's perfectionism when it comes to cleanliness.

"But I want to spend more time with you today."

Another thing, Sabo is actually quite lovely and not the asshole-type of a person, and that alone is actually more than enough for Ace to being nice and care for the said blond.

"…you meet me every day and every night. Don't be such a lazy arse, Sabo." Ace snorts, trying to pull the blanket and pull Sabo out of that bed. Probably he'll push the scarred blond to the bath tub. "There is nothing really special this morning. Now off you go and wash yourself, you stink."

While it may be true that alcohol often destroy, but probably this time it gave something that doesn't really sucks.

"But I told you last night that I love you, and then I asked if you want to be my boyfriend and you said yes. So we have to spend this morning together." Sabo whines, and then blinks for a while and trying his best to get fully awake now. For a moment, he looked at Ace before he opens his mouth once again. "…did you remember?"

So it's really both of them being boyfriends. Great.

"…uh, I don't." Ace kind of don't really know how to answer. Did Sabo really say that last night or is just the booze effect. "And even if I remember, I won't hope much that it's true since we're kind of drunk last night…"

"But I do really love you so please spend the morning with me." Sabo grins, making another mark at Ace's neck while the said freckled male can only huffed. "And be my boyfriend if you want."

And both of them know that they love it.

"Yeah, sure. Love you too, now fuck off and clean yourself."

* * *

**Hello, so... yeah, I don't really write much these days but then I managed to write some things between breaks and one of those is this. Please forgive my bad English ;v; I'm still trying to practice it and even worse that now I'm also learning my third language so my English is getting messier cries.**

**Dunno if anyone is interested with Sabo/Ace but here it goes ;v;/ prompt taken from tumblr, and I'm thinking that little prompts like this will help me to get back writing again. I hope.**

**Thanks so much, and see you next time!**


End file.
